Cuentos eroticos para noches de soledad
by Playful girl
Summary: Esta historia se compone de una serie de cuentos cortos, a petición de mis amigas foreras. Estos relatos están cargados de SEXO y momentos un tanto obscenos... .LEMMONS XX Chicas si quereis mas historias podeis contactar conmigo ireneitor22 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com os espero. un saludo y un million de besos


_**Cuentos Eróticos para Noches de Soledad**_

INCUBO DEL PLACER (Cuento para Mabelmz)

Sentada delante de mi portátil mientras terminaba de leer los correos electrónicos escuchaba el tic tac de las agujas del reloj; bostece, escribí unas palabras más y le di a enviar…Mire el reloj situado en la parte inferior del PC; ¡Genial las 11 de la noche! Es viernes y no tengo nada que hacer, pensé…

Piensa, piensa…Mabel, no te puedes quedar en casa un viernes…

Rápidamente hice una panorámica mental de los posibles planes que se tornarían un viernes noche…No me apetece nada pensé para mis adentros, revise mi agenda telefónica de la A la z… sin resultado, todas las amigas que tenía apuntadas tenían pareja y seguramente tendrían cosas más importantes que hacer que salir de fiesta de solteras…eran esa clase de momentos en los que echaba de menos un hombre a piñón fijo en mi vida…y por qué no…en SEXO…por encima de todas las cosas.

He de reconocer que jamás he sido tímida a la hora de manifestar mis apetencias o a la hora de realizar un acercamiento con un hombre, pero llevaba una racha un tanto funesta…Cuando de pronto la musa me toco con su gracia…

-¡Eso es!

Me levante de forma convulsa de la silla, cogí rápidamente mi bolso y me puse a buscar de arriba abajo…por fin encontré un cacho de papel…pequeño escrito con una letra torcida y algo irregular…lo mire e intente hacer memoria de cuando había escrito esa nota…tras uno breves segundos no conseguí recordarlo, tan solo sabía que era un especie de chat donde gente variopinta se conocía, algo así como una especia de página de contactos, en el que introducías el perfil de chico que te gustaba y de pronto aparecías en una sala virtual con gente de daba ese perfil….

Nunca me había metido en un sitio así, pero ya que la noche del viernes estaba perdida… ¿Qué más me daba? Aparte de unas horas de sueño por supuesto…

En 1º instancia me fui a la cocina con la intención de coger un tentempié, después de prepáralo y de coger una botella e 2l de coca cola me senté de nuevo delante del PC, bien allá vamos…inspiré y teclee la dirección letra por letra, como si cada pulso me pesar cada vez más, cuando termine y le di al intro y mientras se cargaba la página cerré de golpe la tapa del ordenador me aparte de la computadora empujándome en la silla y la mire como si estuviera poseída…rápidamente pensé para mis adentros:

-Por dios Mabel en qué diablos estas pensado…

Recapacite unos segundos y la respuesta me sobrevino sola

.Pues para que negarlo, en los últimos 5 meses el panorama masculino ha ido de mal en peor…tal vez de esta forma pueda conocer a alguien que caliente un poco mi cama…Me acerque cuidadosamente al portátil, solté el aire y abrió de nuevo la tapa; mientras la pantalla tomaba color rebotaba mis dedos de forma acompasada contra la mesa….

Por fin la página se abrió, comencé a leer las cláusulas de ingreso…que la empresa no se hacía responsable de lo que sucediera fuera de los encuentros vitualles, que no estaba permitido intercambiar fotos porno…esa clase de cosas...Burocracia para cubrirse las espaldas.

Por fin llegue a la parte en la que tenía que rellenar los datos de mi chico ideal...a ver veamos:

Hombre, alto, moreno, pelo corto…depilado…complexión atlética fuerte…ojos verdes….mmmmm que más que más….de pronto me quede estupefacta…no me podía creer lo que preguntaba el cuestionario

-¿realmente importa el tamaño? ¿Cuál es tu medida ideal?

.Joder! Pues claro que el tamaño importa….mire las opciones…de 10 a 15 de 15 a 20…+ de 20;

Definitivamente puse más de 20 jajajajaja ya puestos a pedir…quería una herramienta que cada vez que me sentara me acordara…

Termine de rellenar el perfil de mis preferencias y por fin me tocó el turno…hora de describirse, mujer, soltera, complexión media, con curvas, grandes pechos, sincera….

Después de meditar un rato le di a enviar….y de golpe apareció un avatar en la pantalla que parecía idéntica a mí pero virtualmente hablando…aquella web era sensacional, rápidamente me traslado a un sitio, como una especie de sala donde había otros avatares como yo pero chicos, también alguna chica…hablaban entre ellos…debajo aparecían unas líneas….

Genial era un tutorial de cómo manejar el cacharro este, no tuve que hacer nada, antes de que me diera cuenta alguien me hablo atravesé del civer espacio…mmm ese avatar estaba muy pero que muy bien… mantenía la extraña creencia de que la gente que había entrado en aquella web hubiera sido tan sincera como yo…por otro lado aquella idea era un tanto absurda…todo el mundo sabe que por internet se miente constantemente…

El extraño hablo y yo leí sus palabras en la pantalla

-¿Hola?

-Hola respondí

-¿eres nueva por aquí?

-Si… ¿tanto se nota?

-Un poco la verdad…has entrado y te mueves de forma errática…un tanto confusa diría yo…déjame adivinar ¿es la 1º vez?

-Si… ¿pero cómo puedes saber tu eso?

-Digamos que llevo el tiempo suficiente por este dominio como para reconocer a la gente nueva con solo unas palabras….y bueno dejémonos de simplicidades…Me llamo Emmett y ¿tu?

-Mabel…ehhhh bueno yo

Mira si te parece podemos entablar una charla privada…

Me dio unas cuantas instrucciones para majar mi avatar y me dirigió a una sala aparte…donde nuestros muñecos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a dialogar

-Bueno y que te ha hecho meterte en este tipo de web Mabel…no me malinterpretes…pero y dando por sentado de que has dicho la verdad…tu avatar está bastante cañón! No veo porque una mujer como tu recurre a los Chad para conocer a tipos

-Bueno supongo que podría decirte muchas cosas, darte infinidad de argumentos y tal…y quizás hacerte hasta una valoración psicológica de mi perfil…pero la verdad es que estoy harta…me lleva mucho esfuerzo conocer a la gente para luego sufrir decepción tras decepción tras decepción

-Mmmm interesante ¿y que buscas?

-Valla sí que eres directo

-Creí que te gustaba…

-Y me gusta, solo que no estoy acostumbrada

-Bueno entonces ¿qué quieres? Digamos e imaginemos que yo puedo hacer realidad lo que me pidas

-Huyyy no te lo tomes a mal…pero tu comentario ha sonado un tanto arrogante…

-Venga anda, sígueme el juego

-Vale está bien… (Pensé unos segundo) si es cierto que puedes hacer que todo lo que pida se convierta en realidad…me gustaría poder conocer a un tipo, atractivo, alto, de complexión atlética…

Emmett rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos y los pulsos de mi escritura…

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Si…si es que existe un tío como tú en la realidad…no me malinterpretes…

-No lo hago…bueno sigue… ¿Qué más?

-Bueno pues me gustaría que fuera un crack en la cama, que fuera capaz de proporcionarme el mejor sexo que una mujer pueda esperar….de esa clase de sexo que hace que descubras que eres multiorgásmica…un sexo que haga que olvide como me llamo y que haga que este tres días sin poder sentarme…que sea sucio, un poco duro, pero no por ello que se pierda el respeto y bueno que al final haya algo de ternura. Busco alguien que se anticipe a mis pensamientos, al que no tenga que hacer mapitas para después tener que escabullirme al baño para rematar la faena, y de paso si está bien armado pues mejor que mejor

-¿Algo más?

-Sí; puestos a pedir…que no se enamore…o al menos que no sea la clase de tíos dependiente que a los tres días quiere presentarte a su familia y mudarse a tu apartamento.

-Perfecto…Tus palabras son órdenes para mí

Me quede helada…pero la verdad es que aquel jueguecito empezaba a molarme

-Bien Chavalito… ¿y que se supone que vas a hacer?

-Pues mira te voy a decir exactamente lo que voy a hacer….de aquí a pocos segundo ideare la forma para que me digas donde vives, después de que me lo digas, yo cogeré y abandonare la sesión y me preparare a conciencia, cogeré mis armamento pesado e iré a tu casa, en el tiempo en el que yo hago eso, tu cogerás, apagaras el ordenador, te darás una ducha…durante esa ducha quiero que te masturbes y te pongas a punto para cuando yo llegue y después… -¿después qué? Escribí temblando en el ordenador

-Nena prepárate porque vas a tener el mejor sexo de tu vida…no solo voy a hacer que te olvides de tu nombre…voy a arrancarte la palabra clemencia…voy a drenarte hasta que no quede un solo fluido corporal en lo más íntimo de ti

Me quede helada…nunca antes me habían excitado ese tipo de vocabulario dominador…pero este tipo parecía que sabía lo que se hacía y usaba cada palabra a conciencia…

-¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer para que te de mi dirección?

-Te parece poco obtener y gozar carnalmente de mí, correrte de tal forma que pierdas el sentido…experimentar todo tipo de cosas nuevas, que jamás antes has hecho por miedo a que tu pareja tuviera prejuicios….

En un impulso total y absolutamente loco…sin parame a pensar las consecuencias de aquel jueguecito…le di mi dirección...tras eso su avatar desapareció y yo comencé a sentir el peso de la realidad…por amor de dios le había dado mi dirección a un total y absoluto desconocido…en que carajos estaba pensando….Al principio me quede rígida y una vocecita en mi interior hizo que en envalentonara….así que y por supuesto dando por sentado de que el extraño no acudiría…apague el ordenador y me fui como él me había pedido a la ducha.

Comencé a imaginarme una infinidad de posibilidades con un auténtico Dios de sexo…y seguidamente cogí el mando de la ducha y lo direcciones hacia mi clítoris…el agua golpeteaba en mi intimidad, haciendo que las cosquillas dieran paso a pequeños aspamos, haciendo que mi cuerpo se fuera tensando y notando como mi intimidad se llenaba de sangre y comenzaba a crecer paulatinamente…estaba cerca, cada vez mas de experimentar el orgasmo…sin soltar el mango de la ducha me agarre a la mampara con la otra mano y comencé a ponerme de rodillas…mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse….note como una oleada de calor se concentraba en mi centro y sin más me sobrevino….un órganos de los de época….note como un líquido caliente resbalaba por el contorno de mis muslos…dios mío me había corrido…había experimentado una leyenda urbana…indiscutiblemente el poder de la mente era increíble…pero algo en saco del trace…un sonido…un golpe en la puerta, unos nudillos golpeándola, de forma suave, pero firme…mi cuerpo entero vibro, Salí de la ducha como pude, me envolví una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza y me dirigió a ver quién era…

Pensé en abrir directamente...pero algo me dijo que las mirillas se han inventado para algo…mire…pero no vi a nadie, así que tras pestañear un par de veces abrí la puerta, asome un poco la cabeza y no vi a nadie, saque un poco más el cuerpo y dije:

-¿Hola?

No hubo respuesta…solo silencia, di dos pasos más…y volví a repetir el proceso—

-¿Hola?

-Holaaaa, escuche una suave y sensual voz justo a mis espaldas…me gire y ahí estaba el dentro de mi apartamento…era la encarnación del deseo hecha realidad…no había mentido…era exactamente el perfil que había pedido al entra en la página…todo el emanaba seguridad y sensualidad…su ojos llameantes de lujuria hacia que con posar mi vista en ellos mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo…y de pronto caí en algo….

Le mire fijamente de arriba abajo mientras entraba de nuevo en casa y dije:

-¿pero cómo diablos?

-Habilidad solo eso….ven acércate…no muerdo….¡a menos que me lo pidas!

Lo último que escuche a la par que el sonido de la puerta cerrase fue un gruñido casi imperceptible procedente del pecho de mi extraño….aquella prometía ser la noche de mi vida….la noche en que mi sexualidad se vería por fin satisfecha de manos de un autentico extraño que estaba dispuesto a enseñarme el lado oscuro…el umbral que existe entre el placer…no carente de dolor, el deseo, la agonía, la necesidad….

Cuando la puerta se cerró me acerque con cautela al extraño y antes de que pudiera decir nada levante la mano en señal de parad y dije:

-Vale esta es la 1º vez que hago algo así…así que supongo que deberíamos de poner ciertas normas….reglas o así ¿no?

-Bien. Me parce correcto siempre que eso ayude a desinhibirte pequeña…quiero que disfrutes plenamente

Pronuncio aquellas palabras con tal firmeza y seguridad que mis piernas temblaron, mi cabeza se llenó de mil ideas, sobre el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella extraña cita…si aquel hombre era capaz de provocar ese estado en mi cuerpo solo con sus palabras… ¿qué sería capaz de hacer en la cama? Rompí mi silencio mientras decía…

-bien, lo 1º creo que lo mejor es que nos pongamos unos nombre imaginarios…de esa forma no generáremos tantos vínculos…seremos unos efectos extraños.

-Me parece bien…a ver…que nombre quieres que tenga

Me mordí el labio de forma indecisa…tras un par de segundo de reflexión le mire fijamente a los ojos y le dije:

-Emmett…, la verdad es que no sé si es tu verdadero nombre…pero me gusta cómo suena, tiene fuerza…pronuncie con firmeza

El extraño sonrió de forma picara y antes de que dijera nada solté…y yo ¿de qué tengo cara? Cuál va a ser mi nombre de guerra

-Mmmm veamos a ver…me miro de arriba abajo…con unos ojos que me desnudaron más de lo que ya lo estaba...movió muy suavemente los labios diciendo…Hator…ese va a ser tu nombre; y antes de que digas nada, has de saber que es la diosa egipcia de la sexualidad, el deseo y el placer.

Madre mi aquella sí que era buena…deseo, pacer. Sexualidad… ¿acaso aquel desconocido consideraba que era sexual?

Me miró fijamente y extendiendo su mano y su dedo índice lo doblo un par de veces reclamando un acercamiento por mí parte. Mi atractivo acompañante se sentó en la encimera de la mesa que había en la cocina, me fije en cada detalle, un cuerpo de infarto, perfectamente te musculado, pero si ser exagerado, unas manos grande y fuerte, el pelo corto y negro, unas cejas muy dibujadas y depiladas…pero no la clase de dejas afeminadas…eran perfectas….le daban un aspecto muy viril…su piel blanca parecía irradiar luz propia…era algo así como el reflejo de una noche de luna llena y aquellos ojos…de color miel tirando a dorado…eran francamente perturbadores….

No pude continuar con mis pensamientos….se desvanecieron de golpe al escuchar su voz susurrarme al oído con un gemido largo y profundo…relájate, y recuerda que para mí eras la encarnación del deseo, desde que te he visto no te puedes imaginar cómo me has hecho sentir… me aparte un poco y me mire, con decisión Emmett cogió mi mano y muy despacio la dirigió hacia su entrepierna…me quede helada….POR AMOR DE DIOS!Estaba empalmadísimo…aquello, aquello…aquello era enorme…JODER!

Sin soltarme se bajó de la encimera y se pegó completamente a mi…note cada parte de él ardiendo a través de su ropa, su marcada erección topaba con mi abdomen…mi mente se puso en blanco y en mi hubo una especie de "clic" note como si el botón, de resquemor y la cordura, como si mis clichés y miedos desaparecieran de golpe…me deje llevar, sin nombre, sin compromisos, sin expectativas—más allá del puro deseo y la ardiente necesidad que golpeaba cada milímetro de mi cuerpo…pase mi brazos por su cuello y le bese, con ardor, deseo, necesidad, ahogándome, fundiéndome con él, saboreándole presionando mis dedos contra su cabeza y atrayéndole cada vez más a mí.

Emmett me cogió por la cintura y como si fuera una pluma me elevo, en un acto reflejo entrelace mi piernas a su cintura, notándole completamente pegado a mi…perdí el sentido del tiempo, la realidad, solo escuche un especie de rasgadura…pero todo daba igual…aquel calor, ese ardor que me envolvía, no me dejaba pensar racionalmente….quería vivir esa noche como si fuera la última de mi vida…

Antes de darme cuenta sentí mi espalada denuda golear contra la pared…supuse que se trataba de la pared del dormitorio…pase mi manos por la espada de Emmett y le calve con fuerza mi uñas…provisto de cierta baria emitió un gemido que retumbo en toda la estancia y se volvió a acercar más a mí con fuerza, me mordió mi labio inferior y tiro un poco de él, después se eso…cogió mis manos y con una sola suya agarró mis muñecas y poniéndola por encima de mi cabeza las coloco sobre la pared…inmovilizándome parcialmente…ante ese sujeción…mi excitación se disparó…me sentía aprisionada…fuera de control…quería hacer de todo pero él no me dejaba….DIOS! Aquello era maravilloso…

Arquee la espalda de forma que mi pelvis se rozó con su miembro y de nuevo Emmett gimió…me busco con una mirada hambrienta y me obligo a mirarle mientras decía…

No vuelvas a hacer eso….

-¿o qué?

-no respondo….

Decidí que aquel jueguecito me estaba gustando, así que decidí provocarle, volví a arquear la espalda, rozando mi intimidad con su dura erección….gruño y dijo entre dientes…Esta bien Hator-tú lo has querido….

Giramos y no sé muy bien como no me dio tiempo llegar a la cama…allí en el suelo de mi dormitorio comenzamos una especie de lucha de poder…el me tumbo con la espalad en el suelo y me bloqueo, yo me revolvía como un gato con panza arriba…y sin saber muy bien como conseguí que el girara sobre su espalda y me coloque encima, puse mis manos sobre su torso desnudo y antes de que dijera nada, mientras le tapaba la boca con mi mano…respire un poco y mirándole solté….

-No soy de la clase de chicas que se dejan dominar…si quieres que me doblegue, vas a tener que currártelo un poco más…

Baje hacia su cuello y le di un lenguazo seguido de un breve mordico en el lóbulo de la oreja… Emmett volvió a gemir y muy sutilmente empujo un poco mi cabeza dirigiéndome hacia su sexualidad….Antes de comenzar con el festín le mire a los ojos y no deje de hacerlo mientras le practicaba el sexo oral….quería verle…visualizar su cara de deseo, necesitaba hacerlo…saber exactamente el ritmo que debía de llevar, sus zonas más sensibles. Quería ver como el deseo le hacía perder los papeles…me relamí y comencé humedeciéndole poco a poco, jugando con mi lengua arriba y abajo…note como su cuerpo se ponía rígido, con sus fuertes manos me agarro del pelo, tirando un poco de él y marcándome el ritmo…poco a poco fui dejándome llevar y el llevaba cada vez más adentro su miembro…muy despacio dijo:

-Nena…relaja la garganta…poco a poco….

Yo obedecí y le sentí por completo, ocupando toda mi boca y una parte de mi garganta….Emmett gemía con cada movimiento….de pronto…tirándome un poco de pelo hizo que levantar la mirada…y murmuro…

-mmm parece que te gusta jugar duro…está bien….juguemos pues…no sé cómo…pero con su hercúlea fuerza me coloco encima suya y girándome como si fuere un malabarista…aterrice encima suya haciendo la posición del 69…Comenzó a rozarme con su lengua, introdujo sus dedos en mi…1º uno, después dos….yo no podía dejar de practicarle el sexo oral…era la mejor forma de disminuir el volumen de mi gemidos se ahogaban de forma súbita con cada una de su caricias…mientras que con su pulgar me tocaba el clítoris con movimientos circulares introdujo un 3er dedo en mi intimidada. Note como mi glúteo se tensaba….mis aductores se ponía rígidos y de golpe me corrí…sin aviso…no pude aguantar….

Cuando lo notó se rio…y como si fuera un acróbata me volvió a girar de forma que muestras caras se encontraron. Ahora Emmett estaba sentado y yo encima de él sin decir nada y acompasando nuestros jadeos me beso y me volvió a morder el labio, eleve un poco mi pelvis y de golpe me bajo con fuerza…haciendo que su miembro entrara en mi de golpe….pero estaba tan mojada que apenas me dolió…menos mal…porque en serio aquello era tremendo…era muy grande….comenzamos a movernos acompasados, dejándonos llevar por nuestros instintos más primitivos…

Con su la gran fuerza que tenía y sin dejar de penetrarme se levantó y me volvió a empotrar contra la pared, envistiéndome con furia…ahogando su cara contra mi cuello y arrancándome incesable gemidos…. Dejo mis manos libre por lo que aproveche para volcarme hacia él y así hacer fuerza para poder subir el ritmo…me busco de nuevo con la mirada y dijo…en un idioma que no entendí…

_**Haton zijn ongelofelijk...doen vereren a je naamwoord...**_

Es increíble cómo la gente recurre a dialectos cuando se desinhibe por completo…no sabía que diablo había dicho…pero tampoco me importaba nada en absoluto…yo no tuve que recurrir a nada…le mire a los ojos y le dije con total claridad:

-Jamás, jamás…dejes de follarme….o DIOS my monkye men… joder…joder….me voy a correr

Volvió a empujarme contra la pared cargando con furia y desesperación…no tarde apenas unos segundo más en correrme

Emmett dejo que me bajara…cuando mis piernas tocaron el suelo apenas podía caminar…era una sensación muy extraña…me dirigí a la cama mientras un voz decía a mi espalda…espero que no estés pensado en descansar…aún no he terminada contigo….queda mucha noche y mucho fin de semana aun.

Aquella idea hizo que me estremeciera… ¿acaso mi desconocido pensaba propinándome una maratón sexual en toda regla…pretendía tenerme todo el fin de semana encerrada en casa abandonándome a los placeres del sexo?...aquella idea me gustaba…total no me podía ofrecer un plan mejor que pasar un fin de semana encerrada en casa con un dios del sexo…con un incubo del placer…

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la cama…Emmett me alcanzo y tras un giro del todo inesperado aterrizamos los dos en el colchón…entonces me abrazo pegándose de nuevo por completo a mí; me miró fijamente y dijo:

-Bueno pequeña como ya abras deducido este solo ha sido el principio de lo que te espera…voy a conseguir que nunca…jamás me olvides…voy a ser el único que tengas en la cabeza cuando quieras tener sexo, la única persona que haga que vibres como nadie antes lo ha hecho…que desfallezcas del placer…voy a pasar a la historia como el mejor amante y el mejor fin de semana que hayas pasado en tu vida…

-Bien todo eso es muy bonito…y por ahora no tengo quejas (me quise hacer la duda…y mostrar algo de indiferencia…sabia de sobra que la mayoría de los hombres…al menos con los que había estado. En cuanto sabias que habían "cumplido" se relajaban… pero en este caso no sería así…no lo permitiría) pero tengo una pregunta….

-¿sí?

-Qué diablos se supone que has dicho antes… ¿Qué pasa, en tu casa no te enseñaron que es de mala educación hablar en calve cuando la otra persona no sabe qué diablos estás diciendo?

-Jajaja…esta sí que es buena….

-A ver… ¿que se supone que tiene tanta gracias?

-Hator…te he arrancado la ropa, te he empotrado varias veces contra la pared…estoy seguro y sin ser la décima parte de lo que voy a hacer contigo en las siguientes horas. De que nunca antes te había follado de esta forma…. ¿y tú vas y me preguntas que he gritado y en qué idioma? Definitivamente no tienes desperdicio…eres deliciosamente ingeniosa

-¿y?...por si aún no te has dado cuenta estoy esperando una respuesta y si no me la vas a dar…ya estas recogiendo tus cosas y largándote ahora mismos de mi apartamento

-Emmett gruño….para después decir…indiscutiblemente deliciosa….y se relamió. Está bien….Es Neerlandés….y lo que te he dicho para ser exactos es:

-Haston, eres increíble…haces honor a tu nombre

-Espera un segundo… ¿hablas Neerlandés?

-¡Claro! Y algún que otro idioma también

Me quede con cara de interrogación esperando una respuesta por su parte…Emmett soltó aire y continuó:

-vale hablo con fluidez, inglés, español, latín, portugués, ruso y francés…chapurreo el alemán el húngaro y el Danés…. ¿algo más?

Entrecerré los ojos….intentado procesar toda esa información…pero me pare en la parte del francés….dije titubeante… ¿en serio hablas Francés?

- clair ça pourvu que petit (por supuesto que si pequeña)

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y de nuevo note como infinidad de oleadas de calor recorrían mi cuerpo….definitivamente y entre muchas de mis debilidades el francés y que me hablaran en ese idioma tan exquisito…me volvía del todo loca…. Entonces le mire y le dije sin reparos….

-verás es que me excita mucho que me hablen en francés….

Emmett sonrió satisfecho y continuo diciendo:

-mmmmm intéressant...très bien, maintenant nous allons a seguir jugando a moi manera... petit tu vas a connaître elle delicias du Français, toi je vais a arrastrar a un monde nouveau... tu vas a expérimenter de quelle manière jamais...¿toi sommeil le marques de Sade?... prestige preparándote...

Le entendí perfectamente….en mi juventud viví un par de años en Francia…aquel idioma me volvía loca por completo…sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza haciéndose eco y dando lugar a un sin fin de imágenes que prometían (**interesante... muy bien, ahora vamos a seguir jugando a mi manera... pequeña vas a conocer las delicias del francés, te voy a arrastrar a un mundo nuevo...vas a experimentar como nunca... ¿te suena el marqués de Sade?...ves preparándote...)**

En voz alta solo pude decir…Interesante….pero por dentro y no desprovista de cierto temor me preguntaba qué clase de "sorpresita" me tenía preparada mi desconocido….Cuando quise darme de nuevo cuenta…Emmett había desparecido, me levante de la cama envolviendo mis sinuosas curvas con la sabana y cuando me disponía a salir por la puerta una voz seguida de un ronroneo me dijo:

-Valla ¿ya querías huir? Tanto miedo te doy que pretendes escabullirte sin decir nada

Me gire y ahí estaba Emmett tumbado de nuevo en la cama… como si de una divinidad se tratara…mostrando su maravillosa erección y listo de nuevo para mí; pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?...deje de pensar…nada de aquello importaba…me esperaba un fin de semana ávido de sexo desenfrenado y cargado de nuevas experiencias….me daba igual si mi amigo tenía tendencias escapistas y trucos de desaparición a lo judini…solo quería disfrutar…

-Bien Emmett ¿y con que me vas a sorprender?

-Si te lo dijera dejaría de ser una sorpresa ¿no?

Rápidamente y a un velocidad de Vértigo Emmett se levantó y se enfrentó a mí, rodeándome son su fuertes manos y cogiendo mis caderas me aproximo a él….un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal! Haciendo que me sobrecogiera de arriba abajo…de nuevo adelantándose a mis movimientos Emmett busco su hambrienta boca con la mía y entrelazo su deliciosa lengua jugando con una maestría increíble con la mía….aquel hombre besaba de forma una forma deliciosa, parecía anticiparse a cualquier estado de ánimo en el que me encontraba, sabia cuando hacerlo duro…suave y tierno, exigente…De pronto me susurro al oído…

-¿Estas lista?

-¿Lista?... ¿para qué?

Sonrió de una forma atraviesa y en aquel instante…es esa micra de segundo entendí todo….

-Para tocar el cielo con tus manos…preciosa.

No pude más, antes de que me diera cuenta Emmett me había tapado los ojos y presupuse que había arrastrado a la cama…me sentí total y absolutamente vulnerable…jamás me habían vendado los ojos cuando de repente…note algo frío en mis muñecas…frío y duro…pero qué diablos…escuche un clic, clic clic…¿OHHHH acaso? Intente incorporarme y tras escuchar la risita traviesa de Emmett deduje afirmativamente que me había esposado a los barrotes del cabecero de mi cama….valla, así que ahora jugaba duro….intente retorcerme…aquella privación de libertad me ponía nerviosa, pero a la vez me excitaba, pues no sabía por dónde iba a ser "atacada"

Escuche un sonido que no había identificado….y de pronto…unas notas musicales…pero qué demonios…pronuncie en voz alta:

-Emmett… ¿qué diablos estoy escuchado?

-Música….seguro que jamás te han follado como lo voy a hacer yo escuchando de fondo El réquiem de Mozart…pequeña mía…antes de que acabe la pieza…vas a haber querido morirte unas cuantas veces

No pude decir nada más….de todas las obras de música clásica…tenía que elegir el maldito réquiem….un pieza dotada de vida propia…hacia que te pusieras en la maldita piel del moribundo de Mozart cuando la componía, en especial la parte de lacrimosa…escuche un pequeño gruñido y note como el colchón de mi cama se movía levente antes el ronroneo de Emmett…me puse a visualizar imágenes…y pude verle (obviamente de forma mental) desnudo y rodeándome…como un león a la caza de su presa.

De nuevo quise levantarme y cuando mi brazos se doblaron hacia tras por las esposas Emmett se abalanzo sobre mi…enterró su cara en mi pubis y comenzó a devorarlo, con hambre, mientras con sus fuertes manos presionaban a lo largo del cuerpo y arrastraba su dedos…notaba como mi piel ardía, con el paso de aquellas fuertes caricias, desgarrándome…mientras Emmett continuaba jugando con mi clítoris pude notar un pequeño mordisco en la zona de la ingle…seguidamente note como introdujo sus dedos en mi arrancándome un gemido sé que escucho en toda la habitación. Con la velocidad de un rayo Emmett subió hacia mi pecho y mordisqueo mis pezones…proporcionándome una extraña mezcla de dolor y placer seguida de un frenesí indescriptible…aquel hombre m iba a volver loca….quise hablar…pero él me tapo la boca y me susurro al oído:

-Aún no…sea lo que sea que quieras decirme…aun no…. Y note como algo presionaba mi boca...era…una maldita mordaza, apreté con los dietes y note un sabor extraño…no supe qué diablos era….pero una oleada de calor recorrió cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, cada poro de mi piel cobro vida, percibiendo cada minúsculo roce. Cada caricia, hasta las pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a emanar de mi cuerpo.

Algo frio rompió mi trace….aire….Emmett estaba soplando aire en mi clítoris…y un una oleada de frio me recorrió…presupuse que había usado alguna especie de spray de eso que producen cambios de temperatura…de cualquiera de la maneras era delicioso…

En ese instante Emmett volvió a colocarse encima mío y sin decir nada me quieto la venda de mis ojos al principio y aunque tenue la luz me molesto. Pero después mis ojos se acostumbraron...y le vi...dios! no me cansaba de verle…era esplendido. Emmett me sonrió, estaba situado justo a los pies de la cama…entonces me dijo:

-Si te suelto ¿prometes que no tratarás de huir?

-¿debería de intentar huir?

-Mmmm no sé, depende del riesgo que quieras correr

-¿Qué ahora me vas a decir que eres peligroso?

-No…solo que si despiertas a la bestia…no sé qué podrá pasar…digamos que me cuesta dominarme si pierdo cierto grado de control.

-Está bien te prometo que no tratare de irme y que me comportare (mentí)

Quería saber hasta qué punto podría volverse extremo aquel encuentro…me daba igual…siempre y cuando no me dejara marcas demasiado visibles para acudir el lunes al trabajo…tenía entendido que el sado…era un juego algo peligroso…a veces u a uno se le iba la mano y podía hacer daño a su compañero…pero algo me decía en mi interior que con Emmett no llegaría ese punto.

Cuando escuche las esposas abrirse, rápidamente me abalance sobre Emmett y me coloque encima de ella…y le mordí el cuello, con fuerza, el grito de placer y me obligo a mirarle…diciendo:

-Haton no hagas eso…yo, yo….

-¿el qué? Dije desafiante…

Y de nuevo me agache para arañarle el pecho con fuerza mientras le mordía con rabia los pezones y traicionaba ligeramente con mis dientes rodeándolos. Emmett volvió a gritar…y esta vez sus ojos se encendieron, fuera lo que fuera lo que me esperaba…estaba a punto d verlo.

Emmett gruño y dijo:

-No hagas eso…

De nuevo me mostré desafiante y esta vez me enrede con él y le arañe con todas mis fuerzas en la espalda. Escuche un gruñido y una voz gutural diciendo:

-Ya no hay marcha atrás… ¿estás contenta?

-Por supuesto…lo quiero todo…muéstrame tu mundo, no temas, no soy una mojigata ni temo el dolor físico…

Con fuerza pero la justa Emmett me cogió por el pelo agarrándome con furia y devoró de nuevo mi boca. Después me dijo. Espera un segundo, me dejo algo desconcertada… y antes de que razonara vi a Emmett que tenía algo en las manos…era algo extraño, se acercó a mí y me dijo no temas…te va a encantar. En un santiamén monto y enganchándolo a la lámpara del techo de mi dormitorio lo que parecía algo así como un gancho que descendía lo suficiente como para que quedara casi por completo colgada…después volvió a sacar una esposas y la maldita mordaza junto con unas tobilleras; sonrió pero esta vez la sonrisa era de puro placer, se relamió y dijo:

-¿querías jugar duro? Pues te voy a enseñar una par de cositas que harán que no me olvides jamás….

Quise decir muchas cosas, pero para entonces Emmett ya me había puesto la mordaza y me estaba atando los tobillos con unas tobilleras que se unían a las muñecas por una cadenita llena de perlas, que se situaban de forma estratégica entre mis labios rozando mi clítoris…por lo que en con secuencia cada vez que intentaba moverme la cadenita se movía de arriba hacia abajo friccionando con mi centro y haciendo que me retorciera de placer…no sé qué diantres hizo pero me dejo casi inmovilizada por completo.

Me hizo adoptar una posición algo incomoda cuando me ato la muñecas y me "colgó" de aquella especie de gacho…de hecho me sentí como un pedazo de carne colgada en el matadero. Entonces Emmett me volvió a coger del pelo y me dijo susurrándome al oído mientras se situaba a mi espalda:

-Sea lo que sea lo que este pensado solo has de recordar una cosa…. ¡Te dolerá un poquito! Pero vas a experimentar el orgasmo más placentero de toda tu jodida vida.

Sin más y sin delicadez ninguna Emmett me cogió por lo hombros y con fuerza me penetro, con furia, comenzó a moverse vertiginosamente arrancándome un gemido detrás de otro…era una sensación extraña, no podía pensar… note como cogía mi cadera con una mano y con la otra tiraba de mi pelo hacia atrás….seguía penetrándome con fuerza deslizo su mano por mi ingle y toco mi clítoris, tiro de la cadenita que permanecía enterrada entre mis labios… jugó con él, lo pellizco…por dios aquello era delicioso, le escuchaba respirar, gemir cerca de mi oreja…Emmett me mordió con fuerza el cuello y yo grite…pero me gustaba, hice fuerza e intente soltarme, pero era inútil…estaba completamente subyugada su poder a sus deseos, sus fantasías….

No se detenía seguía follándome de forma rabiosa, incrementando el ritmo y la profundidad con cada envestida. Con una de sus manos hizo fuerza para pegarse más a mi…legando hasta el fondo, con la otra mano y tras mojarse el dedo bajo muy suavemente por el contorno de mis glúteos y busco mi otra abertura…por dios…es que estaba pensando en….ohhhhh quería decir no, no hagas eso…nooo.

Pero fue inútil, Emmett hundió algo en mi interior no sé si fueron sus dedos o algún artefacto tipo juguete sexual, note como mi cuerpo convulsionaba, jamás había sido penetrada analmente. Note como me corrí al instante…de hecho creo que me hice pipi…Emmett jadeo de placer al ver como mi cuerpo reaccionaba. Lo más extraño de todo es que aquella mezcla de dolor y placer estaba haciendo que me volviera loca. Notaba como si las paredes de la musculatura puvococigena fueran una…me sentí llena por completo…cada vez sentía más calor y sin más note un cachete en mi culo, volví a gemir y pude decir de forma ahogada… ¡MAS! Emmett rio complacido y me susurro al oído…has sido una niña muy mala y te voy a castigar por ello…. ¡¿No te dijeron nunca que no se debe jugar con fuego?

Mientras lo decía giró y se enfrentó a mí, me dejo vacía…vacía de él…y me dolía…quería seguir teniéndole dentro… mirándome a los ojos, se agacho por un instante y me soltó las tobilleras; aproveche y entrelace mis piernas a su cintura. Sonrió y dijo:

-Está bien ahora escucha atentamente, estoy a punto de córreme y creo que tú también, lo que voy a hacer ahora mismos es estrangularte…así durante el orgasmo y a causa de la falta de oxígeno incrementaras el placer vale….lo he hecho otras veces…no temas todo saldrá bien, pero si notas que algo va mal grita, lo notare….

Asentí de forma sumisa y de nuevo Emmett me penetro. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron y el ritmo frenético de nuestras caderas, el contacto de nuestros sexos hizo que comenzara gozar….no tardaría mucho en volver a correrme, de pronto vi como Emmett puso una bolsa de plástico encima de mi cabeza y tras eso soltó la mordaza, me susurro al oído…

-Vas a ver el jodido paraíso… ¿quieres más?

-Si…dios no pares

Sentí sus manos sobre mi cuello, como me faltaba el aire y me iba emborrachado de mi propio monóxido de carbono, notaba con el aire condensado en la bolsa goteaba sobre mi cara…le sentía dentro cada vez más…el calor…mucho calor, me faltaba el aire…dios comencé a ver negro….joder, joder joderrrr grite no te detengas… ¡Fóllame! Sigue así joder no te detengas…. Estalle y todo se volvió negro….abrí los ojos, pero no pude ver nada y de golpe una voz llamándome a lo lejos…

-Hato…hato, estas bien, joder hato dime algo…

Fui volviendo en mí, me humedecí lo labios y murmure….Joder….menudo subidón ¿no?

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Emmett sentado y tras una mirada desconcertante se sentó y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas respirando entrecortadamente y con una visible cara de alivio….

Yo intente incorpórame pero sufrí una especie de mareo volviendo a caer en la cama, rápidamente Emmett se colocó a mi lado abrazándome y rozándome con dulzura el pelo, desees beso mi nariz y me dijo:

-¿Ves? Se puede tener todo de manos del compañero adecuado…sexo sucio, agresivo, amor…lo que quieras, solo has de relajarte y dejarte llevar…la mayoría de la gente está demasiado cerrada preocupándose por el qué dirán, que pensaran de mi…y eso es lo que rompe la magia…y joder el maravilloso mundo del sexo…los malditos prejuicios, los clichés

-Mmmm…. ¿qué hora es?

-No te preocupes por la hora…a un nos queda mucho por delante…pero descansa….cuando despiertes estaré a tu lado

Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía…aquel extraño me proporcionaba paz, parecía saber con total exactitud lo que buscaba encada momento, así que con toda calma y sin miedo a despertarme sola enterré mi cara en su rocoso pecho y tras besarle y rozar con suavidad su espalda dije…

-Gracias

Después me dormí….

Era temprano…me despertó una sensación de calor un tanto agobiante….me gire en la cama pero algo me detenía…abrí los ojos y tras pestañear un par de veces le vi… ¡era el! Se había quedado después de todo…hice un repaso mental de la noche anterior…joder había sido una auténtica locura…pero me encontraba feliz…me dolían las caderas, pero estaba encantada de la vida… no pude evitarlo…Emmett dormía…parecía un ángel…como si nunca en la vida hubiera roto un plato…me gustaba mirarle…mi curiosidad fue más allá, asé que levante un poco las sabanas pera ver si lo que recordaba la noche anterior en cuanto al tamaño era verdad o solo producto de mi imaginación….y madre…lo que vi me dejo boquiabierta…aquello tenía una dimensiones colosales; normal que me doliera todo….¡Joder y encima estaba con la empalmada mañanera!

No podía dejarlo pasar…así que deslice mi nano y comencé a jugar con su sexo, muy despacio y con movimiento ascendentes y descendentes comencé a masturbarle…a los pocos segundos a Emmett se le escapo un gemido muy pero que muy placentero…y eso me puso a mil…en realidad no sabía si aún estaba dormido o simplemente se estaba haciendo de rogar…así que di un paso más…me escabullí por debajo de las sábanas y muy despacio comencé a chuparle…a lamer cada rincón de su cuerpo…el volumen de sus gemidos aumento y por fin las sábanas salieron volando y pude ver Como Emmett me miraba mientras decía:

-Valla buenos días…que maravilla…me gusta que me despierten así

Y sin darme tiempo y de nuevo haciendo uso de su fuerza me levanto e hizo que me colocara de forma que nuestras piernas se entrelazaron…nuestros sexos permanecían en contacto…Emmett comenzó a besarme de forma tierna y suave, degustando cada parte de mí y de mi cuerpo, jugueteando con mi pelo….la verdad es que odiaba besar a nadie por la mañana…al menos no sin haberme lavado los dientes antes…pero bueno…el no pareció importarle.

Muy despacio se aproximó a mí un poco más y suavemente comenzó a penetrarme…ni que decir tiene que no hizo falta muchos juegos preliminares…desde que le vi en la cama mi cuerpo había reaccionado maravillosamente lubricando mi intimidad y dejándome lista para recibirle.

Aquello era distinto…no era el sexo desenfrenado, salvaje y demencial de la noche pasada… era algo más….Emmett me estaba haciendo el amor…sin decir nada, se estaba entregando a mí, sin temores, sin miedos…disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos en perfecta sintonía permanecimos en silencio, no dijimos nada, tan solo nos miramos y ahogábamos nuestros gemidos el uno en el otro…no sé cuánto se prolongó aquello…nos acariciamos…cambiamos varias veces de postura…de hecho realice un par de ellas nuevas…aquello era grandioso, magnifico…era el amante perfecto…sabía que dar en cada momento…ajustarse a las necesidades sin tener que hacerle mapas…en resumen; era como un sueño hecho realidad…

Emmett seguía sentado y yo le daba la espalda, permaneciendo casi en cuclillas, para que no me cansara demasiado con sus grandes manos me ayudaba a mantener el ritmo…, deslizaba su lengua por mi espalda, alternándolo con besos cortos y algún fugar mordisquito… tremendamente placentero…volvimos a cambiar de posición…esta ver me coloco a cuadrupedia, cogió con firmeza mis caderas y entro en mi…aquello era grandioso, nos acompasando…y susurre ahogada en el placer que me estaba proporcionado…

-Emmett, estoy a punto…no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más….

Notaba como mi musculatura genial se contraía, incrementando la fuerza y la tensión alrededor de su miembro…él se venció un poco hacia mí y me dijo al odio:

-Muy bien cielo…córrete…hazlo para mi…en seguida termino yo….

La tensión aumentaba, Emmett jugueteaba con mi clítoris mientras incrementaba el ritmo…pero no hizo falta mucho más….a los pocos segundos note como me contraje entera y como una secuencia de pequeños espasmos comenzó a recorrerme desde los pies a mi centro para terminar explotando con un sonoro gemido.

Caí en la cama boca abajo, y conseguí casi sin fuerzas…después de aquella maratón sexual que habíamos experimentado, colocarme de lado para mirar al que sin duda alguna pasaría a la historia como el mejor amante del mundo…

Emmett jugueteaba por el contorno de mis caderas y me miraba asombrado…casi con admiración…no pude evitar decir:

-¿Qué miras tan atento? ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo que no puedo dejar de preguntarme como una belleza como tu aun no no tiene un hombre en su vida, un amante en su cama…

-Bueno te tengo a ti…al menos ahora…

-Los hombres debes de estar locos….

Me quede mirándole un tanto intrigada…el que enseguida detecto la duda en mi rostro continuo la explicación….

-Por amor de dios Ható…eres increíble…preciosa…tienes un cuerpo perfecto…sabes deliciosamente bien y encima eres receptiva y abierta a experiencias nuevas en la cama…. ¡Por favor! Eres el sueño de cualquier hombre…

-Pues será para ti…creo que me ves de una manera un tanto idolatrada…no soy para tanto

Ahora el que se quedó a cuadros arriesgado un poco el ceño fue el…así que me vi en medida forzada a explicarlo…

-Venga por favor… la mayoría de los hombres, siempre dice lo mismo...que quieren una chica con iniciativa, que sea libre y bla bla bla…pero a l hora de la verdad cuando pones las cartas sobre la mesa, todos o al menos casi todos son idénticos...solo se preocupan por ellos mismos por no decir que les da igual tu bienestar y que tu disfrutes del sexo…y bueno en cuento al cuerpo…todos tiene estereotipos no ven más allá….se limitan a decir…si tuvieras más pecho…o tus caderas fueran algo más pequeñas…esa clase de banalidades, que en muchas mujeres lo único que crean es desesperación y frustración, la necesidad de cambiar, de ser lo que quieren los demás y no ellas mismas…por fortuna a mi hace mucho tiempo que todo me da igual…que la opinión de unos pocos no hace que mi autoestima se vea dañada…pero a veces los comentarios ofenden…no sé si me sigues…

-por supuesto que si…ves, es lo mismo de siempre…los hombres no se molestan en ir más allá, son total y completamente obtusos…yo adoro a la mujer, su grandeza y no me paro a criticar; lo que para mucho son imperfecciones para mí son las distinciones que hacen única y grande a cada mujer…las claves que te descifran el mapa de su cuerpo y como has de cortejarla, amarla, poseerla…

Me quede muda…aquel hombre era una joya…desde luego le dejaría que siguiera en mi vida tanto como el deseara…sabía que acaba de caer en una trampa, la noche anterior solo quería sexo sin compromiso…pero aquellos, todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, era algo que me había dejado con la guardia baja…me había expuesto y dejado completamente vulnerable…

Volvo a abrazarme a mi hombre…a aquel sueño hecho realidad y me di cuenta de algo…

-Emmett mi vida le dije…tápate, creo que has cogido frío…estás helado…

Se tensó un poco pero no le di importancia y de pronto…caí en la cuenta….No había comido nada desde la tarde anterior y necesitaba una ducha urgente…así que le mire y le bese mientras decía…

-Creo que deberíamos salir un poco de la cama…necesitaría comer algo…y de paso creo que un baño no estaría nada mal…

-está bien, si te parece ves preparando la bañera y yo bajo a por algo de comer… necesitas reponer fuerzas

Me encanto aquello…mmm aun podía disfrutar de unas cuantas horas más…eso me hizo pensar… ¿Qué hora sería? La verdad es que desde que mi desconocido había entrado por la puerta había perdido por completo la percepción del espacio tiempo. Me gire sobre mi misma para coger el móvil que por alguna extraña razón estaba en el suelo y mire, con los ojos como platos, mientras mascullaba… ¡No puede ser! Este trasto debe de andas mal…

Emmett me miro y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Anda algo mal?

-No solo, que creo que mi móvil se ha estropeado…aquí pone que son más de las 6 de la tarde…

-Ható…es que son más de las 6 de las 6 de la tarde, tu reloj va perfectamente…pero ayer nos acostamos muy tarde, cerca de las 6…me has levantado a eso de las 2 de la tarde y bueno después de nuestro delicioso despertar pues eso….que fíjate que horas son…

-Increíble….no puede ser…es…joder jamás me había pasado algo así, pues creo que el desayuno va a ser que no…es más creo que sería acertado pedir unas pizzas para domicilio ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy bien

-Perfecto…pues ahora si me disculpas la ducha me espera…

-MMmmmm pronuncio mientras se relamía los labios

-Está bien tontorrón…si quieres acompáñame…pero promete que me vas a dejar terminar de ducharme…que me veo que la cosa se va a liar y al final me remojo solamente

Emmett salto de la cama y me siguió como si fuera un perrito faldero…era increíble, con lo grande que era y lo adorablemente ganso que parecía en aquel momento…

Puse a llenar la bañera… mientras tanto Emmett coloco unas pocas velas que vio en los estantes…después bajo las luces y nos quedamos solo con la luz indirecta…entonces me miro y dijo:

-Un segundo…aún falta algo…

Salió de la instancia y mientras terminaba de llenarse la bañera… prepare un pijama y unas toallas par después secarme…aunque tenía la certeza de que sobrarían…para entonces Emmett había entrado de nuevo en el baño…

Seguía completamente desnudo y su entrepierna se veía "levemente" contenta…le mire con los ojos como platos y dije asombrada…

-Por amor de dios Emmett, es que eres incombustible…

-La verdad es que no suele ser así…pero no te haces una idea de cómo me haces sentir cuando estas a mi lado,…has roto todas y cada una de mis esquemáticas…

Por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzo a entender…aquella respuesta me alegro…así que me acerque a él, me abrace por su cintura y tras posar mis labios en su pecho susurre…

-Me alegra…pero recuerda…has de dejar que acabe el baño primero…

-Está bien…lo prometo

Curiosa no pude evitar preguntar a por había salido del cuarto de baño…el con una sonrisa traviesa…solo es música…creo que le dará el toque justo que hace falta para poder disfrutar…

-Está bien dije…hay un reproductor justo a tu espalda, en el estante segundo… Mientras Emmett ponía la música yo me fui metiendo en la bañera y a los pocos segundo de sonar una notas de lo más relajantes Emmett me seguí, colocándose detrás mía, lo cierto es que fue uno de los baños más eróticos a la par de relajantes de toda mi vida…aunque lo cierto es que estaba agotada…me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo…había tenido más sexo en aquellas horas que en los dos últimos años de mi vida…Emmett jugaba con ventaja y estoy seguro de que lo sabía, por lo que no forzó la situación, se limitó a cubrirme de besos y carias, a abrazarme y a olfatearme, mientras murmuraba lo exquisitamente bien que olía…

Tras el baño Emmett me ayudo a ponerme un albornoz y él se cubrió con otro y fuimos al salón de mi casa, donde antes de sentarme en el cómodo sofá que tenía hice una llamada para encargar la cena…

Pusimos la tele y pusimos una película de la tele por cable, Emmett me tocaba los pies…mejor dicho me los masajeaba mientras veía como me iba hundiendo poco a poco en el sofá…solo rompió mi concentración el sonido del telefonillo, él se ofreció a ir a por la cena, para que no perdiera mi estado de relax…y desde luego con lo a gusto que estaba no pensaba negarme en absoluto…

Por trajo las pizzas…yo me situé una en las piernas mientras Emmett seguí dándome masaje en los pies y tenía su pizza abierta, mordisquee un par de pedazos, pero enseguida me llené …así que cerré la tapa de mi pizza y observe que Emmett no había comido nada de la suya…no pregunte porque en aquel momento estaba demasiado cansada para regir coherentemente…el cerro la suya y se colocó encima mía, sin poner todo su peso encima pero de forma que su oído quedaba pegado en mi pecho…me acomode y le acaricie la nuca, nuestras respiraciones se fueron acompasando…y no sé muy bien cómo ni en qué momento una especie de sopor me inundo dirigiéndome irremediablemente hacia el país de los sueños.

Me despertó la luz del sol directamente en la cara… ¿ya era de día?...pero un momento ¿cómo había llegado hasta la cama?…me estire completamente y sentí una leve punzada en mi zona intima…. ¡joder aún me dolía todo! Pero estaba feliz…tenía un subidón increíble…había sido una auténtica locura de fin de semana…pero al fin podía decir que me habían matado a polvos; toque el lado derecho de la cama y estaba vacío… ¿Acaso Emmett había huido? Me levante de golpe y me gire envolviéndome con la sabana, cubriendo mi desnudez, en aquel instante me sentí algo vulnerable...mientras un montón de secuencias y de imágenes se agolpaban en mi cabeza y de pronto escuche aquella voz…tan suave, sensual...la tensión desapareció…aquella voz dijo:

-Valla por fin te has despertado…al parecer anoche te dormiste…. ¡pero un momento!… ¿se puede saber qué haces ocultando esa preciosidad de cuerpo que tienes detrás de las sábanas?

-Ehhh, bueno verás…creí que no estás y yo….

-¿Cómo? ¿Que no estaba? Acaso dudas que sea la clase de tipo que se va a hurtadillas en medio de la noche y deja que te levantes completamente sola en tu apartamento… ¿no te lo he demostrado este día y medio de tras?

Me quede mirándole…no hizo falta decir más…mi cara y mi lenguaje corporal dijo absolutamente todo al respecto, entonces él se acercó a mí con un par de pasos firmes y decididos, coloco sus dedos con subida debajo de mi mentón y mirándome fijamente a los ojos añadió:

-Pues has de saber que yo NO soy así, anoche y a pesar de que te dormiste, que en buena media falta te hacia lo pase muy bien, disfrute mucho…no todo es sexo y amor…hay más y para tú información quiero que sepas que me gustaría prolongar nuestro encuentro un poco más, siempre y cuando tu estés de acuerdo…pero antes…

Emmett cogió mi mano y me arrastro hasta la cocina, donde encima de la mesa había puesto un desayuno en toda regla, con zumo, fruta, crepes y varias cosas más. Emmett hizo que me sentara, él se colocó en el otro extremo de la mesa y tras reconocer que había cocinado mientras yo dormía me invito a aquel magnifico desayuno. Al principio dude…pero después comencé a comer; pude observar que él no Probó bocado y no pude evitar preguntar:

-¿No me acompañas?

-No muchas gracias, pero continua tú, me gusta verte comer….

Aquello me extraño bastante y mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de pan con mermelada le lance una panorámica y observe encima de la mesa de la cocina su caja de pizza aun sin toca; le mire a la cara y le pregunte:

-A ver no te molestes ¿pero porque no comes?

Al principio se tensó un poco…pero después me miró fijamente y añadió

-Valla pensé que este tema no saldría tan pronto….pero bueno, cuanto antes lo sepas mejor…

-¿saber el que?

Emmett se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rasco, después arrugo un poco lo labios, soltó aire y tras mírame a los ojos me dijo en tono serio.

-A ver, solo te pido que no grites ¿vale? Es algo que no soporto….

Le mire extrañada y continuo con su discurso

-Vale, esto es complicado…a ver no soy exactamente lo que crees

Me volví a encoger de hombros mientras masticaba lentamente la tostada…no quería hablar, aunque ardía en deseos de acosarle a preguntas, prefería que fuera él el que me dijera lo que tuviera que decir

-Bien…venga va, lo voy a decir….no soy exactamente un humano convencional…yo soy…yo soy

-Venga vale ya Emmett, dilo de una maldita vez… ¿Qué diablos eres? No creo que sea tan malo

-Vale…soy un vampiro

-Ja j aja ja…comencé a reírme a mandíbula batiente….si ya claro, eso es muy divertido… ¡venga ya! Si tú eres un vampiro yo soy la reencarnación de Greta Garbo…

Emmett me miro atentamente y me dijo muy serio….

-¿no me crees?

-La verdad es que me cuesta trabajo creerlo, a ver hace muchos años que deje de creer en papa Noel, los reyes magos, en los mostros que hay tras los armarios y en toda esa especia de mitología fantástica que genera multitud de leyendas urbanas

-Ósea que si te dijera que estoy aquí con un fin muy simple… ¿seguiría sin creerme?

-Ya un fin ¿cómo cual Draculin?…ser tu cena esta noche jajajajaja

-En serio esto no es divertido…en absoluto…

-Está bien te seguiré un poco el juego….digamos por el placer de no entrar en disputa, que te creo y que de verdad eres un vampiro… ¿qué me dices del sol? ¿No se supone que los vampiros no pueden salir a la luz del sol? ¿Y del reflejo en los espejos, la piel fría, la sangre humana, los colmillos?...Si me hubieras dicho que eres un hombre lobo…tu historia tendría más sentido…pero entiéndeme hay alguna laguna.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emmett estaba delante de mí, me quede helada…le mire y dije:

-¿Cómo demonios?

-Te lo he dicho soy un vampiro

Cogió mi mano y la coloco en su pecho…por amor de dios estaba helado…., me miro de cerca y pude ver un color extraño en sus ojos…no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora…ahora estaba negros como el carbón, y cuando le conocí dos noches atrás eran de un tono dorado…solté de golpe la tostada y me aparte de él pegando un bote y tirando con el taburete en el que estaba.

Me pegue a la pared y Emmett en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de nuevo encima mío colocando sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza…Aquella situación era rara, muy rara, escapaba a toda lógica…Entonces pensé para mí misma (Vale Mabel…esto no es exactamente lo que estaba esperando para un domingo a la hora del desayuno. Pero relájate…seguro que hay una buena explicación para toda esta locura…) Le mire a los ojos y dije:

-Está bien…vale, te creo…pero ahora creo que me tienes que explicar unas cuantas cosas… ¿no?

-Si…pero antes…

Emmett me cogió por las caderas y se pegó completamente a mi…note su dura entrepierna calvarse en mis zona más íntima…después me busco con sus labios, al principio opuse un poco de resistencia…pero tras saborearle, desconecte, no pude resistirme a él, tenía demasiado poder sobre mi….

Tras besarnos y acariciar nuestro cuerpo durante un buen rato Emmett me susurro al oído:

-te prometo que te lo voy a explicar todo, pero antes, ¿qué te parece si nos damos un baño juntos? Me gusta sentir tu piel en contacto con el agua…anoche disfrute mucho

-Está bien dije de forma jadeante…

Emmett cogió mi mano y con firmeza, sin dudar un segundo, e condujo hasta le cuarto de baño…que para mi sorpresa había decorado de forma exquisita…había puesto velas, incienso…pétalos de rosa por el suelo…en resumen un deleite para los sentidos.

Una de las cosas que tuve siempre clara cuando me independice es que quería una bañera enorme, donde poder estar mi pequeños momentos de relax y alejarme del mundo cuando estaba estresada; Emmett había llenado la bañera y de forma muy caballeresca se colocó cogiendo mi mano para que yo entrar primero.

El contacto con el agua me puso la piel de gallina, `poco a poco me fui introduciendo en el líquido elemento y la piel se acostumbró….para lo que no estaba preparada era para sentir el contacto de la piel fría de mi acompañante, que a los poco segundos estaba situado justo a mi espalda, acariciándome con suavidad el cuello, la nuca…y besando tras cada caricia parte a parte, milímetro a milímetro mi piel, de mis hombros, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja y me susurro de forma sensual:

-Puedes estar tranquila…no voy a hacerte ningún daño; conmigo a tu lado estas completamente a salvo

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y la apoye sobre su pecho…era muy extraño no sentir un corazón latir…pero estaba completamente relajada, entrelace mis dedos a los de las manos de Emmett y jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras el rompió el silencio y comenzó a contarme de forma breve su historia.

Emmett POV

Para los humanos, la idea de la inmortalidad es muy atractiva, incluso casi romántica…pero en realidad no te puedes hacer una idea de lo monótona que puede llegar a ser una vida eterna…cuando no tienes a nadie en ella, cuando todas las personas que van pasando por tu vida, van desapareciendo, muriendo…He caminado mucho tiempo entre los tuyos, he visto cosas realmente admirables y algunas que me gustaría olvidar, la barbarie, la destrucción….pero también he disfrutado de los placeres de la vida, en cierta medida los sentimientos humanos, la risa, la alegría, la tristeza…pero el más importante de ellos, del que habla todo el mundo sin cesar, por el que se escriben libros, se hacen películas…EL AMOR, no lo había experimentado de forma plena, es cierto que he estado con mujeres, todas ellas preciosas y únicas…pero no supe que era la obsesión, el no poder sacarte a alguien de la cabeza….hasta hace un par de meses.

Me encontraba paseando en uno de mis viajes por Barcelona…caminaba sin más, mirando las expresiones de la gente, los escaparates…y de pronto note ese olor…esa deliciosa fragancia que hizo literalmente que la boca se me hiciera agua….rastree el aroma y de pronto te vi…estabas sola, llorando…quise acércame a ti y decirte algo, consolarte…pero deduje que no era un buen momento, te seguí con cautela hasta tu apartamento y cuando desapareciste en el ascensor, mire tu nombre en el buzón del que habías sacado tu correspondencia… Y gracias a ello…pues indague un poco acerca de ti y de que te sucedía, de tu vida…cuanto más sabia de ti, más quería conocerte, necesitaba volver a experimentar lo que a mi cuerpo le sucedía cuando inspiraba tu aroma…Desde el instante que te cruzaste en mi camino me convertiste en tu esclavo…no tuve elección…fui enteramente tuyo…

Permanecimos un largo rato en silencio…intentaba pensar, pero todo aquello era una auténtica locura…nada de aquello tenía sentido…por amor de dios…el mejor sexo que había tenido en mi vida, había sido de manos de un vampiro….Entonces me gire como pude y mire a Emmett de nuevo a los ojos, le bese en los labios y dije:

-Vale y ¿dónde nos deja todo esto? Porque algo me da que lo que bien a continuación no va a ser nada bonito ni idílico….

Emmett soltó el aire…y me miro de nuevo…aquellos ojos, esa mirada tenía mucha tristeza… entonces lo supe…pero espere a escucharle

-Dejémonos de Pseudónimos, ahora ya sabes lo que soy y yo sé quién eres tu…así que si me lo permites te llamare por tu nombre… me resulta más cómodo.

-Está bien susurre

-Mabel…quiero que vengas conmigo, que sea mi compañera, que pases el resto de tus días a mi lado…ahora que te he encontrado no quiero pasar la eternidad sin ti…

-Pero, entonces, ¿entonces quieres decir…que tu…y yo…ósea que tu...quieres que yo sea como tú?...

-Sí, me gustaría que te convirtieras en una vampiresa y gozaras de la inmortalidad conmigo a tu lado….quería disfrutar de cada instante contigo, gozar contigo, saborearte cada día…levantarme sabiendo que tu estás ahí como una contante en mi vida.

-Guaaaauuuu esto, esto es….

-¿Abrumador?

-Cuanto menos….Vale y que se supone que hay que hacer…tu m muerdes, intercambiamos sangre y ya está…

-Bueno es algo más complejo….yo puedo morderte, disfrutar de tu sangre y tu pude hacer lo mismo conmigo…pero para poder ser como yo...has de morir primero…he de darte mi sangre y después tengo que drenarte por completo…por último y tras un proceso algo doloroso…tu cuerpo humano morirá y dará lugar a tu nueva vida como vampiresa…

Me quede pensado… ¿realmente es eso lo que quería? Vale es cierto había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida…pero quiero morir, renunciar a mi vida humana

-¿y si dijera que no?

-Pues te pediría que me dejaras permanecer en tu vida y en el momento en el que te sientas preparada yo te convertiría…y si no llegara nuca ese día, respetaría tus deseos, cuidaría de ti hasta el final de tus días…

-Creo que necesito pensarlo un poco…a ver sin duda es una oferta única…pero es demasiado…

-Como desees…pero ahora que ya lo sabes…y si no te importa…

Me quede mirándole con cara de interrogante….

-Si no me importa ¿Qué?

-Si no te importa…quiero volver a follarte…quiero hacerte gozar como anoche…deseo susurrarte al oído y hablar en francés para ti….quiero hacerte sentir…quiero que te corras y que llegues a tocar el cielo con tus manos…Necesito saborear cada parte de ti…hasta el final.

No te haces una idea lo difícil que se me hace estar a tu lado, tenerte tan cerca y no poder hacerte el amor…sin sentir como te retuerces entre mis brazos, como tus ojos se poner en blanco por el placer

Ese hombre era increíble…solo con sus palabras hacías que me volviera loca…cogí su mano y con mi lengua fui lamiendo cada uno de sus dedos…noté como su erección crecía con cada una de mis caricias…así que con la mano que tenía libre y mientras seguía lamiendo sus dedos deslice mi mano dentro del agua y comencé a tocarle…arrancándole un gemido que me puso la piel de gallina. Sus ojos ahora estaba casi en blanco a cauda del placer que le producían mis carias…un gruñido emano de su pecho y sin darme cuenta y no sé cómo en una micra de segundo estaba fuera de la bañera, completamente mojada y empotrada contra la pares, mis piernas se entrelazaron a las caderas de Emmett y en un instante le sentí dentro…Joder aquello era magnífico…sentirle dentro en toda su gloria…Comenzó a moverse de forma vertiginosa haciendo que subiera y bajara y gritara con cada nueva envestida. Me besaba desenfrenadamente, notaba como mi cuerpo ardía, como mis labios estaba irritados por la brusquedad de sus caricias y sus besos…pero con todo y eso…me gustaba…entonces y no sé muy bien porque…le susurre al oído…

-Emmett…por favor…muérdeme…quiero saber que se siente….

Su ritmo aminoro un poco…y entonces dijo….

-¡Estas segura? Si pruebo tu sangre tendré un vínculo aún más potente del que ya existe…

No dije nada, solo asentí con la cabeza…aun sintiéndole dentro nos desplazamos a una velocidad indescriptible…volvamos por la estancia de mi apartamento y finalmente aterrizamos del nuevo en mi cama…. Emmett no paro de mirarme en todo el rato…salió de mi…pero no me quede vacía…rápidamente introdujo sus dedos…haciendo que me retorciera de placer. Mientras jugaba con mi clítoris a darme besos descendiendo suavemente por el contorno de mis muslos…oliéndome, lamiéndome y de pronto me miro y dijo de forma suave:

-Amor mío…no tienes por qué hacerlo…no quiero que te sientas obligada…

-Pero es que quiero hacerlo…

-Está bien…puede que te duela un poco…pero después vas a sentir mucho calor ¿sí?

-Está bien….

Cerré los ojos y al principio estaba tensa…pero me relaje…sabía que si me relajaba todo iría mejor; entonces lo note…un mordisco…una punzada de dolor en la cara interna de mi muslo…grite…pero al instante desapareció…y tal y como dijo Emmett comencé a notar calor…mucho calor….cada porro de mi piel cobro vida propia haciendo que pareciera que una infinidad de corrientes eléctricas correteaban por mi cuerpo de arriba abajo….me retorcía de placer…Mi amante seguía acariciándome y no paraba…estaba a punto de llegar al clímax…cada vez la sensación era más intensa….no podía parar…mis gemido aumentaba de volumen hasta que por fin estalle…Me levante un palmo de la cama para después caer completamente agotada encima de la suave superficie…mi cuerpo ardía y estaba algo mareada…antes de poder espabilarme sentí a Emmett mi lado, que me beso con dulzura…pude saborear la sangre aun en su boca….era curiosa, tenía un sabor metálico…algo dulce….entrelazamos nuestras lenguas y nuestros cuerpos…casi hasta que fueron uno.

Por fin nuestros ojos se encontraron…entonces en aquel instante lo supe….tuve claro que quería ser inmortal…quería gozar de él cada instante de mi existencia…no quería perder un solo segundo más sin el…y bueno…en realidad a mi vida humana…no me ataba absolutamente nada, estaba sola, mis padres habían fallecido hacía años…y en cuanto a mis amigos….sobrevivirían sin mi….simplemente desaparecería.

Acune su ara con mis manos…le bese por toda ella y mirándole fijamente…le susurre….

-Emmett…tal vez creas que es una locura…pero me acabo de dar cuenta…cuando me has mordido….estoy lista…quiero ser como tu…quiero unirme a ti ara siempre…cada instante que pierdo. Es un minuto más que no puedo gozar contigo….

No hizo falta más…Emmett deseaba unirse a mi tanto como yo….así que en un instante me ayudo a levantarme, muy suavemente se aproximó la muñeca a la boca y note como hizo fuerza…tras ello hubo un sonido…que jamás se me olvidara, la piel cediendo, un crujido…y note unas cuantas gotas de sangre caer en la sabana de la cama…. El me miro y me ofreció su muñeca…

En un momento de puro instinto…me abalance sobre él y comencé a succionar con fuerza, notaba como la sangre emanaba fluida…pero no era caliente, estaba fría…., tenía un sabor mucho más dulce del que imaginaba…con un regusto ácido al final…..Emmett gemía…al parecer el hecho de que succionaran su sangre le producía también una especie de orgasmo….era magnifico

Tras unos instantes, se aproximó a mí y me dijo….es suficiente mi vida….tras ello me recostó en la cama y mientras olfateaba y acariciaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo…me decía…no temas nada….ahora estar todo bien….relájate….vas a sentir un poco de sueño….no temas, cuando despierte estaré a tu lado….

Note de nuevo sus dientes en mi muslo….pero esta vez el mordisco fue más fiero, nota como con cada trago Emmett recorría de forma violenta mi cuerpo con sus manos…y como gruñía….y como una especie de sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de mi…Dicen que cuando uno muere toda su vida pasa como una secuencia de dispositivas por delante de sus ojos…en mi caso fue…pero de los dos últimos días, visualice cada momento, cada instante que había disfrutado con Emmett mientras el cuerpo me pesaba cada vez más…mis miembros perdías fuerza y poco a poco podía escuchar mi corazón. Latiendo cada vez más despacio….pude susurra apenas una palabra antes de caer en el sueño que me conduciría a la muerte y con ella a mi nueva vida…

-Gracias….por todo…


End file.
